clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FIFA World Cup 2010
FIFA World Cup 2010 is a soccer world event that happens on June 2010. When some penguins found out about it, they tried to make a team and join. Read what happened below. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/9/9e/Zakumi.jpg The Event In the HQ May 2010 Gary is on his computer. Barkjon comes into the room and says: "Hi, what are you doing, chief?" - Gary the Gadget Guy didn't turn around but kept his eyes glued to the computer screen. "Hello there. I'm browsing Wikipedia." "The human encyclopedia? What are you looking for?" asked Barkjon. "I'm reading an article about the FIFA Cup." Barkjon looked a bit confused but knew what the scientist was talking about - "What's so important about that cup, chief?" "It's not just a cup: it's a world cup! On June 32 soccer teams will try to be champions of the world!" exclaimed Gary. "Wow chief, I never saw you so excited about anything. I didn't even knew you like sports!" said Barkjon in amazement. Gary sighed and said, "Well I do. The only problem is... we weren't invited. We have our own soccer team and no one asked them to join!" "Yeah chief, but it's a human competition. Our team can't play there, humans don't know much about our race." "I still think we should find a way. It's a world cup and we're part of the world. I'll call our best men to discuss this issue." ---------------- 30 minutes later During the period of silence, Gary was still researching and Barkjon had turned on the television. "Whazzup, Mr. G?" said Rookie as he and Dancing Penguin entered the room. Barkjon said to himself quietly, "Seriously? This is the best we have?" "YAAY!" said Dancing Penguin for no good reason - he only acted mature in public. "Yes, the PSA has been going through some troubles lately." sighed G. "I heard Herbert the Bear has plans to destroy it." "Still, where's Ford Car and Link?" said Barkjon as he got up from the chair and switched off the TV set. "Hmm... you're right. They're the best agents for this job." said G, astonishingly. ------------------- 1 day later Ford Car, Link, Mary and The Director boarded the Migrator. Rockhopper and Yarr are already inside, aswell as Bill Gate$, Mister Bean, Mister Lobaloba, Rick Astley, Morshu, Mister Unknown, Voltaire, Captain Ash and Mister Rogers. "This... is our soccer team?" said Ford Car. "Yes, we're the best you have! I'm in... we're all you have. We're the only humans in Antarctica!" said a human that wasn't recognised on the boat. "I financed the whole project!" shouted Bill Gate$ "Remember: none of us penguins can be seen by other humans." said The Director - he was wearing extra-thick sunglasses and a fedora so that nobody could see him. "Gotcha. Where are we going?" asked Link. "Human territory." said the Director - "The southern part of Africa." "Sweet." On the ship June 2010 "Guys, Herbert has destroyed the Sport Shop and the HQ. The PSA is over. However, that won't stop us from finishing this mission." said The Director. He turned to Mary. "Mary, have you finished making the outfits?!" "Yes sir! I did..." she replied. "Good." Suddenly, The Doctor suddenly appears! Out of nowhere!.. "Who are you?" asked Mister Rogers. The Doctor then said: "Who are you?" "I'm Fred Rogers." "Who?" "Hello?"... "Hello?"...... "I'm Fred Rogers." "Whatever." said The Doctor. "I was just travelling through time when I heard you needed help." "We don't. We already have a team." said Link. "Well, I'll help you anyway!" said The Doctor. "OK, that's fine." said the Director. "Mary... make ONE MORE OUTFIT for Mister Rogers." "WHO??" asked Mary. "FRED ROGERS." repeated The Director. "OKAY!! SIR! I will..." In South Africa A couple of days later The ship arrives in Africa. The humans leave and go to the stadium as the penguins stay hiding, watching the event on their Spy Phone. The humans arrive at the stadium where Amac is presenting the event. The stadium is full of people and the game will start soon. The Antarctica team goes to the field. "What are you doing here!?" said Amac. "Security!" "It's okay, we have an announcement to make." said The Doctor. "LOLZ." interrupted Mister Bean. The Doctor grabbed Amac's microphone. "I just want to say: we're the official team of Antarctica and we're here to play!" "There's no official team in Antarctica, it's not even a country!" "Oh yes it is. I wrote the Declaration of Independence on this napkin." "OK, that's legal, but I see Rowan Atkinson and Miley Cyrus with you, they don't have Antarctican citizenship!" "They do... and Cyrus is not even here, you're mistaking her for Savannah City - OPEN YOUR EYES! It's written on this check that they were born in Antarctica. It's legal according to Antarctican law which I wrote on this piece of toilet paper!" "OK, I guess you... erm... Hannah Montana can't play in a man's competition! Without her you only have ten players!" The Doctor slapped his head... "Well, I guess you're right. We can't play..." Suddenly a voice is heard. "HEEEEYY IT'S FREEEEEEEEEEEDDDD!" "FREDRICK!" said everyone. "That's right, he'll play with us!" said The Doctor. "Okay, you win. You're in the competition. According to the rules you must play against... South Africa." Back to the ship Ford Car, watching everything on his Spy Phone said, surprised: "Holy crap! There's a South Africa?!?" "Yes, they're a great team and they have great players", responded the Director. Suddenly a boat with penguins is seen coming: "It's Gary!" claims Ford Car. It actually is him, along with Dancing Penguin, Barkjon and Ninjinian. "BROTHER!!" said Dancing Penguin, happy to see his brother again. "Guys, what are you doing here?" asked Link. "You people have a difficult job, so we came here to help you out" said Ninj; "So are the humans already in the stadium?" "Yeah" said Ford Car, "Our team put hidden cameras in the stadium so we're watching the game on our Spy Phones. Why are you here exactly?" "There's an Antarctic Treaty of 1913 and we're here to make sure everyone follows it." said G. "Let's just hope the humans dont reveal any information about us". However, in the stadium Mister Bean revealed everything about Antarctica, the penguins and all. "Looks like your friend screwed us up" said G. "The broadcast transmisions will start in four minutes, we have to get there to stop it. The problem now is the 84000 people on the stadium now know about everything." "Don't worry", said Director, "I have a plan". Suddenly someone appears on the beach where the ship is: it's Iceanator189. "Now what's this about a world cup I'm hearing?" he said. "I guess I'll join." Iceanator189 waddled down to the ship. "Hey Gary." he asked. "Yes?" G said. "Can I join?" Iceanator asked. "Or, if I can't, can Tee Man Who Wants Tee Socca Ball Flung Heeyah?" "How about him?" G said. "Works with me." Iceanator said. He called Xceanator on EPF Phone to come to the ship and seconds later there he was. "Hi there" he said. "Ok, here's the plan" said Director as he wrote the instructions, "Iceanator and Xceanator, you go hijack the Mexico team bus disguised as a human and take it to the Soccer City Stadium; Gary, Ford Car, Dancing Penguin and Link, you go to the field and detonate this smoke bomb while Ninjinian, Barkjon and I go there aswell to erase the filmed footage before it's broadcast. Go." Minutes later, as everyone was doing their mission, the Antarctica humans team ran from the stadium as the public wanted to know more about the USA. Iceanator and Xceanator drove the bus with the Mexico team into the field and everyone was surpised. Gary disguised as a human then ran into the field aswell with the smoke bomb and detonated it: now nobody could see anything. Director, Ninj and Barkjon entered through the back of the stadium and went into the media room to erase the footage. All the penguins left the smoke-filled stadium and caught up with the team outside. At the stadium, while everyone was confused and some people claimed they saw penguins (though no one believed them), the event carried on and South Africa played against Mexico. The penguins left on the ship and went back to Antarctica but now they're going to start their own cup: the UGFA World Cup 2010. See also *UGFA World Cup 2010 External links *FIFA World Cup 2010 on Wikipedia. Category:Events Category:Stories